


Mistakes Were Made

by PeanutsInSpace



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, FinnRey endgame, Fix-It of Sorts, One-Shot, Post-TRoS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22996645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeanutsInSpace/pseuds/PeanutsInSpace
Summary: Rey returns and tells Finn about what she went through with Kylo Ren.
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19
Collections: Finnrey Fanfic Connection





	Mistakes Were Made

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know why I wrote this.

The Falcon broke through the atmosphere and towards the ground of Ajan Kloss. 

Rey had left with BB-8 two days ago on a mission to return the Skywalker lightsabers to Tatooine. 

Finn looked up from the A-Wing he was helping fix up. Rose had asked him for help and he had nothing better to do now that the First Order was essentially done for. A smile crept on his face as he put his tool down and closed the compartment. He already finished the repairs but checked it multiple times to ensure he didn’t miss anything.

Dusting himself off, though somewhat pointless as his clothes were spotted black with grease, he walked briskly towards the landing pad where he knew the Falcon would land on. He wanted to look presentable when he saw Rey but it looks like today isn’t the day. It would take too long to change into a fresh set of clothes so he made the decision to just worry about that after. 

The Falcon landed and the winds whipped but Finn stood still, seemingly unphased. He was excited to see her again. They still had so much more to talk about but she had told him they would after she returned. He wouldn’t admit it to anyone else but he felt a number of ways about her. She was one of his first friends since he truly became Finn. He deeply cared for her, he wanted to tell her how much she meant to him but he never had the proper chance. Now that the war was over, he would have all the time in the world to show her how much she mattered to him, if she would let him.

The ramp dropped and BB-8 rushed out and gave his greetings to Finn. 

“Hey buddy.” He knelt down and rubbed the head of the droid. As quick as he got a response, BB-8 whipped past him and into the arms of Poe Dameron. 

He shook his head smiling at the droid’s antics and turns to see Rey. 

“Hey…” she says as she extends her arms for a hug. 

Not saying a word, Finn hugs her back. 

Separating, he finally speaks up. “How was the journey?” She proceeds to tell him of her time on tatooine, how she decided to take the Skywalker name and Finn couldn’t help but feel great for her. She finally got the name she never had, she was someone and not just Rey the scavenger. Now she was Rey Skywalker and the last Jedi.

Finishing their conversation, they noticed most everyone had returned to what they were doing before, leaving just the two of them standing alone in front of the Millennium Falcon. 

“Finn… I have to tell you something.” Rey’s face turns serious.

“I have something to tell you as well, what I wanted to back on Pasaana.”  _ This is it, it’s now or never Finn  _ he feels his heartbeat quicken. 

“Oh? Would you want to go first?”

“No, it’s fine you can go first. Besides what I want to say could wait.” He nervously chuckles, they had waited this long, surely a while longer wouldn’t hurt. 

And so she spoke. She spoke of what had gone down since they separated. She told him of Luke talking to her on Ahch-To, of her time on Exegol. She tells him she’s a Palpatine to which Finn remains quiet, and instead just nodded and listened to her speak. 

She finishes by telling him of what happened in front Palpatine. She recalls the Jedi calling to her, how she defeated Palpatine. She tells him of her bond with Kylo Ren, how they were connected together through the force. She tells him of how Kylo Ren saved her and she finished by telling him that they shared a kiss.

At that last part, Finn felt his heart drop, waves of sadness and confusion wash over him as he just stares at her after hearing those words. 

“Finn?” She looks at him. “Finn. Say something.”

Finn pushes his feelings threatening to spill out and shakes himself out of his silence. “Oh… that’s...” he struggles to find the words that would not betray him. “That’s good of him.” He smiles weakly but deep inside he was crushed. She kissed him, she had a special connection with him. He had what Finn wanted with her but never could. Finn wanted to tell her he felt her die, that maybe they had a connection but he must’ve been mistaken, if anything that was just a one sided connection he tells himself.

“Yeah…” she speaks up. “What did you want to tell me?”

Finn’s mind was a rush of emotions. He couldn’t tell her what he really wanted to tell her, not after she told him about Kylo Ren. He refuses to call him “Ben.” Finn got the impression she cared for Kylo by the way she spoke of him and what they’ve done together. He couldn’t tell her that he had feelings for her. So instead he lies. Gathering what’s left of his courage and strength, he lies. “I just wanted to tell you I think I’m force-sensitive.” 

She lights up, but it’s too painful for him to look at so he quickly interjects before she says anything. “It might not be much, I’m not even sure, it’s probably just my gut feelings and not actually the force.” He shakes his head. 

Before she could comment, Finn says his goodbye. “Looks like I have some things to take care of.” He waves his hand to his clothes. “I’ll see you later?” He finishes before walking off. 

He sped to his room and locked the door shut. His emotions threatened to burst out as he made his way back.  _ I’m such a fool, don’t know why I thought so  _ he scolds himself. 

He rids himself of his dirty clothes and jumps into the shower. 

* * *

Rey was at a loss of words as to why Finn left so quickly. He didn’t seem to feel one way or another with regards to what she told him. He simply acknowledged it and told her what he wanted to tell her, at least she thinks he told her what he had wanted the whole time.

Not wanting to dwell on it, she walks back to her room. 

She sits down on her bed and fiddles with her new lightsaber. The air changes, it feels like when she had first encountered Ben through their connection. But Ben was dead.  _ Who could this be?  _ She questions as she sits silently on the bed. Turning towards where her restroom would be, they all shared similar rooms by design, she noticed the familiar figure of Finn. The light shone on him and she ran her eyes down from the back of his head, he had clearly just got done showering.

Scanning down, her breathing stopped when she noticed the large scar along his back. She had forgotten about the cut he endured back on Starkiller. He had gotten it because he was trying to defend her. He never brought it up, seemingly ashamed to carry such a scar. A reminder of his failure and his weakness. 

Her eyes welled up with tears.  _ He almost died protecting me and I kept trying to help the man who hurt him. _ Her tears let loose. She regretted what she’d done, and wanted to apologize. Just as Finn was about to turn, her connection cut off.

* * *

Weeks had passed and Finn kept himself busy, mainly to keep his mind occupied and not wandering. He pushed his feelings for Rey deep down, she clearly felt something for Kylo and he would respect her, that’s what friends did right? He had managed to avoid Rey for the most part. Minimal interactions would end with him saying he had somewhere to go as co-general or that he was running late to an appointment with a resistance member. 

He believed avoiding her would be best for him and his sanity. Each time he saw her, it sent him a reminder. It would weaken his resolve and he would be lost if allowed his feelings to break free. 

Keeping himself occupied, he was successful for the most part. Rey was always off somewhere training or meditating, he knew because there was always a small nagging feeling at the back of his mind, but for the most part, he managed. 

Until one day.

He was eating supper with Rose and Poe when Rey showed up. She sat herself right next to him. Both Poe and Rose saw the distress in his eyes, practically begging them to help him. They both knew of his feelings for Rey and respected his wish to keep quiet about it. They even helped him keep busy because he had requested such. 

“Poe? Rose? Do you mind if I talk to Finn alone?” She practically pleased them and Poe couldn’t refuse. 

Sighing in defeat Poe mumbled an okay and got up, ushering rose to follow.

Alone, Rey turns to Finn. “Why have you been avoiding me?”

“I- what? I haven’t been avoiding you!” 

“Yes you have Finn. I never see you anymore!”

“That’s not true, we see each other almost everyday. It’s just that I've been busy.”

“Finn. Stop. You know you don’t have to do all that work! I notice you always wake up before everyone and leave after everyone. You’re working yourself to death and I’m afraid for you.”

“Why does it matter?!?” He snaps. “What if I like working? It keeps me occupied and focused!”

Rey is taken aback. “Finn… what is this about?”

Finn realized he raised his voice and attempts to calm himself down. “It’s nothing, really, you don’t have to worry about me.” He smiles weakly.

“But I do worry about you…” 

“It’s best you don’t.” Finn shifts uncomfortably, his scar had begun affecting him again. He would feel the tingling sensation of pain from his back. The scar that was a reminder now made sure it was always around. 

“I want to…” she had tried reaching out to him through the force but each time she was met with a wall. He was clearly shutting himself out and the only way to find out why would he in person. “I know about your scar… I never got to properly thank you in person for protecting me back then. You’re a good man Finn.” 

Through their time apart, Rey realized how deeply she truly cares for Finn. Her connection with Kylo Ren was manufactured by Palpatine and she allowed it to mildly manipulate her. She had forgotten about Finn. Finn was always there for her. He came back for her when no one else did. 

“Let me help.” She reaches out and hovers her hand on his back. She focuses and heals his scar.

Once she was done, Finn spoke up. “You didn’t have to do that…”

She smiles brightly. “I wanted to…” 

She hugs him and they sit there for a moment.

“I love you Rey…” he blurts out in a whisper.

Rey’s eyes widened in shock and Finn soon realized what he’d just done.

“You- you what?”

“Kriff… forget I said a thing.” His face heats up in embarrassment and he quickly gets up to leave. 

“Finn! Wait!” She grabs his arm before he could leave. 

Finn stood and turned to her. “I love you too.” She pulls him down and meets her lips with his. She lets go of his arm as they melt together.

Finally separating, Rey breaks the silence. “I’m sorry Finn… I’m so sorry for how I acted, it was all a mistake with Ren… I know that now.”

“Don’t be sorry, Rey.”

They sit in silence.

“You know?”

She turns to him. “Hmm?”

“That’s what I actually wanted to tell you… I love you.”

“I love you too.” She pecks him on the lips.

“I think I’m actually force-sensitive too.” He blurts out before getting up and running while laughing.

Rey gets up and chases after him, giggling. “Finn get back here! I won’t be the only Jedi!”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Okay bye!


End file.
